


Black Umbrellas

by InTimeSpirals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gonna add tags as I go, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Romance, SO ORIGINAL, Slow Build, barista!Eren, ereri, levi is mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTimeSpirals/pseuds/InTimeSpirals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thought he was living an average life. He had average grades. He had average loving parents with a sister that deeply cared for him. He had a average job. He was nothing special nor anything to be accounted for. But there was one thing that got set apart. He kept running into the same man. A quiet and mysterious (and grumpy) man. They soon got entangled together discovering what's truly special. Maybe it was fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri fan fiction so don't butcher me. /runs away/ I apologize if you see any mistakes or any misuse of tenses, I'm shit at grammar.

He looked around. He had two choices. He could sit next to the woman who had a runny nose. He also suspected that she had high fever as he observed her bright red cheeks and the tightening of her red coat with a slight shiver. Crumbled up tissues surrounded her as a warning to others. With shaky hands, she blew into her next tissue with a nasty congested sound coming from her nose. Everyone around her cringed a little. 

He looked on further and saw another empty seat. He let his gaze fall to the man who sat next to it. His eye caught the other man’s gaze. Grey, steely eyes met his green Caribbean eyes. He felt himself stiffen as this man’s unnerving stare pierced right through him. Black locks framed his face delicately but the undercut harshly countered it. Thin, well-groomed eyebrows were bunched together in a slight frown. An elegant curve of a nose followed with a slight reddening on the tip of the nose. Pink lips was set in a straight line with a distinct scowl. He was handsome in a sharp and clean-cut way. Eren realized he was blatantly checking him out and locked eyes with him once more. 

The man continued to stare back. 

“Are yer gonna sit down or not? I ain’t ‘ave the time of the world for yeh!” the bus driver called out.

The man immediately broke eye contact and looked out of the frosted window with a neutral look.

“Sorry,” Eren muttered, feeling himself turn a light shade of red. He made a beeline towards the closest seat which was next to the woman, wanting everyone’s stares to stop. 

“M’sorry,” the woman managed to say with a congested nose as she tried to hurriedly gather all the used tissues from the seat. Eren waved it off with one hand as he helped her with his other. He mentally noted to wash his gloves once he got home. 

Mikasa is going to kill him for its almost nearing 10’o clock. He normally leaves at 9 but his boss wasn’t in a particular good mood so he made Eren clean the dingy but cozy café front to end. Perhaps Eren losing his temper on a customer probably contributed to his bad mood. It’s not Eren’s fault that Jean tried balance a cup on his head in hope of impressing his coworker Marco then failing causing the cup to fall onto a certain green-eyed boy with a bad temper’s foot. That’s right, blame Jean for all this. Then again, if Eren didn’t lose his temper on Jean, he would’ve still have a ride from Jean. But Jean is a clumsy horse-face when it comes to impressing Marco. Eren doesn’t know how they maintain to be somewhat friends.

A loud sneeze snapped Eren back from his daydream. 

He looked outside and noticed his stop was coming. He reached for the cord but someone beat him to it. He glanced back and saw the man with the stormy eyes let go of the cord and stood up. He brushed off any nonexistent dust that fell on his coat and gathered his umbrella and book in his left hand. 

The bus skidded to a stop with a slight groan before opening its doors. Eren took one more glance at the man that was coming closer to the exit before stepping off. 

Eren met with a light shower of rain. He cursed to himself and tried to cover himself with his coat. He heard the opening of an umbrella and steps coming closer. He heard the soft patter of rain above him and noticed the man from the bus is next to him with an umbrella over him. 

The man still had a neutral mask on. 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Eren was at loss of word. The man looked quite ridiculous to be honest, he was considerably shorter than Eren but their height-difference didn’t faze the man. 

“Are you always this eloquent?” 

“Excuse me?” Eren searched the man’s face if he was being serious or joking around. The man didn’t look impressed. 

“Where am I taking you?” 

“What?” 

The man looked exasperated and rolled his eyes. 

“Where am I dropping you off?” He asked once more with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Where are you dropping me off…?” Eren isn’t quite sure what the man’s intentions are. He could be serial killer for all he knows. 'A small serial killer' Eren mused in his head. 

The man scoffed at Eren’s look on his face. 

“Forget it.” The man turned his heel and walked the other direction. Eren felt the soft droplets of rain on his head. He doesn't quite know why but he suddenly felt the urge to grab onto the man's arm. He didn't.

The brunet looked at the man as he disappeared in the mist of rain. It wasn't until he felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket did he snap out of his daze. 

"I'm coming Mika', I just got hold up at work..." Eren walked the opposite direction without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how far I'm going with this fic


End file.
